Scattered Thorns
by missed the train
Summary: Sequel to Paper Cuts! Every rose is beautiful in its own way. Although, they all have painful thorns as barriers, protecting them from being hurt again. Literati
1. Chipped Windowsill

**Scattered Thorns**

**(They have left so many painful memories behind them. Will it all catch up to them in the future?)**

**This is my sequel to Paper Cuts. If you have not yet read Paper Cuts, I highly recommend that you do, because this fic takes place directly after! ****I wrote this because most of my reviewers wanted to see what else my little mind could conjure up, and see what happened at the end of Paper Cuts, because it was a drop off. Originally I intended the readers to end it however they seemed fit, but ya'll wanted to see this, and I have no problem with it. So, please tell me what you think; should I continue the sequel, or not?**

**Disclaimer: I am no way affiliated with Gilmore Girls. It belongs to the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino. I am no way affiliated with Rory or Jess, Milo Ventimiglia, or Alexis Bledel. This is only a fanfic no copyright infringement is intended.**

The cobblestone path was cold under his shoes. A brisk wind blew past, as a car made it's way down the road. The streetlights were shining down on him, examining him. Watching his every move. Interpreting his every step. He knew better than to do this. It was stupid, completely idiotic, but nonetheless, he continued walking.

It had been three days since she called him with her foolish suggestion. He figured she must have found the book. The one where left his note card in. He had stayed up for days writing on the note card. He had never used the words 'good-bye' in his life, and he wasn't about to start now. Instead, he wrote her a letter. It wasn't even a letter. It was more of a jumble of notes, jotting down his thoughts about the situation.

He was naïve in the fact that he even put the letter in the book in hopes that she would find it. But come about it, she did. She found it. And him, stupid and idiotic as he is, put his number on it. He knew that he couldn't stand to hear her voice. He knew that he would crumble, break, and come running back to her, to only, in turn break her heart again after it was well on its way in being mended.

He wanted her to find the note, just so she would know how he really felt. How sorry he was. But he also hated that she found it. She was his weak spot. And all these years, he thought he didn't have one. Who would know that the only thing, or person, that could bring Jess Mariano down was a small-town all around goody-goody.

She was perfect. She still is, he thought. Perfect for him, the perfect girl, the perfect role model to base you life off of. She was smart, witty, and could carry a descent conversation flawlessly. And she was all his.

But he screwed that up. All the junk he put in the letter about finding himself, all crap. Yes, he did need to get away and figure out what he had to do in his life, but that didn't mean take the first bus to California, and mooch off of your father who has never even seen you yet alone open up his house to you.

But Jimmy did. He opened up his house to Jess for a couple months, and he stayed. He stayed, and he left her. He left her, and that whole town. Yes, he never liked that town, but occasionally he would catch himself calling it 'home'.

It was homey. Something about that town was always welcoming and warm. Jess hated that. The fact of being wanted somewhere. In his whole life, he was never exactly wanted. His mother couldn't have cared less if he grew up well, or got a good education. Liz didn't know the first things about parenting. He guessed that's why he ran away from Rory; because she made him feel wanted for once in his life.

He continued down the path, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him. Occasionally glancing up, and looking around, making sure that no one was to see him. If it got wind that he was here before he was ready to tell her, it would be bad, very, very bad.

He pulled his leather jacket around him tighter. It was cold, and it was getting late. He turned the corner, and slowed his pace. He stopped in front of Luke's. He glanced inside, making sure that no one was to see him, and continued walking. He walked past Gypsy's, and made his way to her house. It looked quiet. The lights were off, and everything was still. He hoped that she was home, and not getting ready for Yale just yet.

He made his was through the brush that surrounded her house. He couldn't believe that he was climbing through bushes and trees to talk to a girl. It wasn't just any girl. He thought to himself. It was the only girl for him, the only one that would be there for him through anything. He hoped she would be there for him now.

He thought about that for a moment. Why should she be there for him now? He ran away. He left her crushed. He ruined anything that they might have had. He ruined their future. Why should she have to help him?

This though was starting to discourage him. He continued moving through the trees, trying to be silent in hopes that he would not wake Lorelai. Branches smacked at his face, and ripped at his jeans, but he continued on. He got to her window; the lone window that they had stood next to when they first met. It was wooden, and the wood had frail paint that was being chipped away.

He brought his hands to the glass, and gently tapped the window.

He got no answer.

He peered in, but the room was dark, and he could see no one.

He tapped it again; the cold glass was cool against his fingers. This time, a little light came on in the room, and he saw her. Her eyes were heavy, and full of sleep. He concentrated on her face as her eyes became wide, and focused.

Her eyes turned from lazy to wide-awake. Her expression was shocked, and he just stood there. The thought had crossed his mind to just run, take the first bus to New York, but that thought was quickly shoved out of his mind when she climbed out of her bed, and made her way to the window.

The wood floor was cool against her feet as she glided to where he stood. She was in total shock. Why had he come back? What did he want now? These were all thoughts that were running through Rory's head. She came to the window, and unlocked it. She pushed it, so it slipped up with relative ease.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. Her look was pensive, and she tried her hardest to act kind.

"I deserved that." Jess stated, looking away. He didn't think he could take her face right now. After all, he didn't even deserve to be in her presence after what he did to her, yet alone talk to her.

Rory sighed, she knew better than to do this. She put her hands on the windowsill, leaning towards him slightly. Her eyes were full of hurt, and fear of being damage again.

"Do you-want to come in?" She asked. Her voice was low, and she paused in between her words. She knew what was to come, and she was dreading it. She just couldn't turn away from him now. He looked so pitiful just standing there. She had to let him in.

Jess nodded, and Rory stepped away from the window, allowing him to enter.

**So, what do you think of the first chapter of the sequel to Paper Cuts? The next chapter will be full of angst, as Rory and Jess both get their feeling out.**

**Tell me what you think. Should I continue the sequel?**

**-missed the train**


	2. Safe Than Sorry

Thanks for all the reviews! Your unflagging support has given me the inspiration to write more. Thank ya'll! I have re-written this chapter 3 times just to get it right! So I hope you like it… I know it's short. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I am no way affiliated with Gilmore Girls. It belongs to the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino. I am no way affiliated with Rory or Jess, Milo Ventimiglia or Alexis Bledel.

…

Jess was nervous. He didn't know what to say, or do. He hoped that she would start the conversation, to avoid uncomfortable silences. She could always start a conversation. That he knew. Jess walked over to the corner of the room. It was dark inside the house. The air was cool and crisp. Rory sat on her bed, her hands wringing in her lap. She was nervous, Jess could tell. Of course, he probably looked pretty bad too. Just standing there in the corner of a dark room.

"Why did you come here?" She asked. It was simple, and a reasonable question, but Jess became angry. He stared at the floor for a minute before looking up at her. Her blue eyes met his brown ones. He was starting to get lost in those eyes. Falling deeper, and deeper. He knew he had to do something before he fell too deep. It was hard to stay afloat when a Gilmore girl was pulling you down.

Before he knew it, he snapped.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" He asked. His tone was harsh, and he knew that he had said the wrong thing when he heard his words. The look in her eyes explained it all. She was hurt. Her eyes grew darker, and darker. Shutting him out. Her glance shifted from him to the floor.

"Some things never change." She said. Her eyes were starting to fill with hot tears. She tried to take hold of herself. She would not let herself cry in front of Jess. It was out of the question.

"What are you talking about? Your not so innocent here either." Jess said. He shifted his position before continuing. "I did not ask you to call me. I don't even know why I came here." His tone was rising, and Rory just sat on her bed.

"You come when I call, but why didn't you just stay when I needed you the most, huh?" Rory yelled. She was angry. She got up, and made her way over to him. She stared into his eyes, her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes were troubled. She held his glace for a couple seconds, before shutting her mouth, and looking at the floor. She walked over to her bed and sat again, her head in her hands.

She thought to herself, _this is not how it is supposed to be. We're supposed to talk, and work things out so we can both move on. Why can't we just talk?_

Realizing that he wanted her to say something, she leaned back on her bed. By this time, the tears had faded. It was quite humorous actually.

Rory couldn't help herself. She started laughing. This send Jess into total shock, and she laughed harder after seeing his face. She knew it would do that to him, and she loved it.

"What are you laughing about?" Jess's voice was annoyed, and tied with confusion. Rory kept laughing, causing Jess's lips to twist. When Rory laughed, it lightened up a room, and it was hard to stay angry.

She looked up at him, and her laughter began to fade.

"I was just thinking, that we were supposed to work things out, and talk." She smiled, "but we never talk, not even when we were together." She thought to herself. "So, what was I expecting now?" It was a bittersweet type of funny. How she expected something, but knew that she would never get it.

Jess look dimmed. He took a seat on the bed beside her. He glanced at her for a minute, and then looked at his hands.

"I am sorry about what happened, you know." Jess said. It was hard for him to get his feelings out. Especially to someone he actually cared for.

"I know" Rory stated. Jess looked at her funny, and then remembered the letter that he she had found in his book.

"You knew I was a screw-up though," Jess stated. "I could never be there for you Rory, and you knew that." Jess was being slowly killed from the inside. He was using those words to shift the blame, and it was failing horribly. Every word he heard about himself, killing him a little more, but also making him want to fix everything a little more. Fix everything for him, for her.

"I know." Rory stated. She still looked at him, and smiled.

_She is so understanding_ Jess thought. But lets see how understanding she will be when he tells her what he needs to say next.

Jess got up off of the bed, and walked over to the window. The cool breeze blew through the room. Her hair ran wild around her face. It glistened in the moons light. She was beautiful. Jess was looking at her, and she was beautiful.

_You were so stupid. Just be strong. Tell her what it's going to have to be._ Jess thought to himself. _Be strong. Tell her that you can't stay. _

"I love you." The words flowed out of him, and after seeing the look on her face he realized what he had said.

_No, that's not what I wanted to say! _

He mentally cursed himself. Of course it _was_ true, he loved her, but now he would never be able to leave her, and he knew it. He would have to leave now; therefore avoiding a conversation that would confirm him as a permanent member of that town.

He bolted, leaving her shocked in her room. He jumped out of the window, and ran. Well, Jess didn't run. He walked extremely fast; staying in the shadows so no one would see him, especially her. She would probably never come after him, but if she did, he thought. He would rather be safe than sorry.

Meanwhile in her bedroom, Rory finally came out of shock, and realized the situation that she was put in. She walked over to the window where he stood a few seconds, and looked out down the silent streets of Stars Hollow. She could not see him; but maybe she didn't want to. _Some things never change. _She repeated in her head again, and shut the window, closing the curtains, and walking over to her bed. She turned off her light, and went to sleep. Silently crying away any evidence of him.

**Wow! Rory and Jess have never had a really serious talk, so that was extremely hard to write! Anyway, I hope you like it. Sorry the chapter was so short. I have a long weekend this week, so hopefully I will get you another chapter up in the next couple days. Thank ya'll. Please read and review! **

**Will Rory go after Jess? **


	3. A Lament Lie

**You guys have all been so good to me, so here is another chapter for ya'll. Sorry it's so short, but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I am no way affiliated with Gilmore Girls. It belongs to the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino. I am no way affiliated with Rory or Jess, Milo Ventimiglia or Alexis Bledel, or Hello Kitty. **

…

Rory woke with the sun beating on her face. The curtain to her window must have came open after the events of last night. She sat up, and brought a hand to her face. Dried tears remained, sending memories of last night through her head.

She pushed herself up with her arm, and looked over at her Hello Kitty alarm clock. It read 9:15. She figured she best get up, and go wake her mother. Lorelai was not a pleasant person if she did not intake coffee first thing in the morning.

Rory walked over to her mirror, and quickly got dressed, grabbing jeans and a cute top that read, "Reading is Love" in big, bold letters. She grabbed a brush, and brushed her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. She ran into the bathroom, and brushed her teeth, and applied some light makeup.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were a little red from crying all night, but it was nothing a little makeup couldn't fix. She was determined to hide the events of last night from her mother.

Grabbing a book, she ran up the stairs into her mother's room. Lorelai was asleep, big surprise there. Rory smiled and walked over to her mother's bedside.

"Mom, wake up." Rory said softly.

Lorelai whipped her arm around nearly smacking Rory in the face.

"I hate you." Lorelai mumbled. "What sane person wakes someone up at…" Lorelai glanced at her furry blue alarm clock. "9:25! What! It's that late? In that case, what sane person lets a coffee addict sleep until 9:30 without caffeine in their system?" Lorelai yelled, jumping up and tripping over some jeans that were casually thrown on the floor.

Rory rolled her eyes, and headed out the bedroom door.

"Aww, you're going to leave mommy all alone, walking to Luke's all by herself?" Lorelai called out to her daughter.

"I think you can make it, remember, you a big girl now." Rory retorted, walking out of the house. "Just sing about the 'Little Engine That Could!'"

Lorelai heard the door shut. She grabbed her purse, while repeating over, and over again, "I think I can, I think I can."

…

Rory walked down the streets of Stars Hollow. She wondered where he could be. She wondered if he was even in Stars Hollow at all. She continued down the street, right passed Luke's, and cut through some trees.

She walked down to the waters edge. She could always think here. She needed to think, without any interruptions. She looked up, and saw a dark figure sitting on the side of the bridge, legs dangling over the water.

'_Too late_' Rory thought to herself. Quiet thinking time had officially been thrown out the window.

The old wood planks screeched under her feet. She continued walked down to him, hoping to get an explanation better than the one that she has received the night before. By the time that her shadow was cast over him, he was looking at her.

Rory shot him a knowing expression, and his glance shifted from her to the water. He pushed himself up, and started walking down the bridge, away from her. She couldn't believe him. He was walking away from her. This brought a new kind of anger from inside of Rory.

"So, this is how it's going to be!" She yelled out to him. He stopped, and turned around. He was already a good way down the bridge. "You're just going to walk away when things get too tough, huh?" She shouted. He began walking back to her.

"Yeah, well Rory, you know that's what I do best." He told her, and she looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Not that pathetic plea! I know you Jess! I know that you're stronger than that!" She was full-fledged yelling at him by now.

"Here come the pom-poms." Jess shot back at her. She just glared at him. How could someone be so stubborn!

"What about last night, huh? You told me you still loved me. That happened you know!" Rory's arms were crossed around her stomach, and Jess's eyes seemed to be permanently plastered to the ground.

"I know it happened Rory, I'm not denying it. It was a mistake." Jess said his eyes kept to the ground. He figured it better to lie. It was a nice defense mechanism for the time being.

"What are you saying? That you lied last night?" Rory walked over to Jess, closing the space in between them. Jess's eyes were still on the ground. "You don't love me anymore?" Rory questioned him; afraid of the answer she may receive. Jess nodded, his face still focused on the ground. He was never one for words, but this is a time where they were required, monosyllabic or not.

Rory grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at her. She looked into his eyes. She saw something that scared her, something that she had never before seen in Jess. The proud stubborn teenager was gone; instead what replaced it was fear.

"Look at me, and tell me that you don't love me anymore." Rory's voice was calm, but demanding. He looked her in the eyes for a second, and became uneasy. He opened his mouth, and began to say it, but closed it shortly after.

"You can't say it can you?" She asked him, backing away from him. Tears were forming in her eyes. "You can't even talk to me!" She was breathing hard, and her tears were making it nearly impossible to see. She walked up to him, and began hitting him. She hit him as hard as she could, but it seemed to inflict no damage on him. He barely moved.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She repeated over, and over to him, as tears freely poured from her eyes. She gave up, and fell into him. He caught her, and before they knew it, they were on the wood of the bridge, Rory was crying, and pulling at his shirt, and he just sat there holding her. He didn't know lying would do this much to her. He knew now that there would never be a _we_ when talking about them again.

She looked up at him, a tear slipped from her eye, and he wiped it away. Her face became tight when he touched her, and she got up, pushing him away. She gave him a glare that could pierce glass if given the chance, and she ran away. She ran away from him and that stupid bridge. She found a huge tree, and leaned against it, and slowly slid down it until she hit the ground. She put her face in her hands, and cried.

Meanwhile, Jess still sat on the bridge. He brought his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. _How could this get so complicated, and so out of hand that fast?_ He thought to himself. He glanced out into the water. It was perfectly still. The water was perfect he thought.

The water was just like her, perfectly still, beautiful, but still powerful. Jess grabbed a stick that was next to him, and threw it in the water. The stick was him, coming into her life, and taking that sense of security and stillness away from her, making the water rough, and rippling it.

Of course, when the stick settles the water become still again, and the water's sense of stability and security was returned. When Rory and Jess were together, and nothing was complicating things, they lived in harmony, just like the water and the stick. But as soon as the stick is taken from the water, and the harmony is replaced by emptiness, everything grows harder to piece together again.

Jess pushed himself off of the wood, and walked into the woods, looking for Rory.

…

**So what do you guys think? A lot of angst, I know. I am hoping to make the next chapter as light as it can possibly get, to balance things out a little bit. Well, I hope you liked it! Please review, I would love to hear what you think!**

**-missed the train**


End file.
